Sin Dolor
by KELY ANAYA
Summary: "Las personas mas solitarias, son las mas amables" "Las personas mas tristes, sonrien mas brillante." "las personas mas dañadas son las mas fuertes."


_**SIN DOLOR.**_

_"A veces sin dolor es imposible lograr las cosas mas difíciles en la vida."_

En una casa linda y pacifica vivía una familia hermosa que vivía en armonía y sin ninguna preocupación la familia vivía feliz y mas con el cumpleaños numero siete de su único hijo Ezra bridges hijo de Efraín y Mira bridges un niño curioso y sin preocupaciones era feliz con sus padres pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

Un día soleado sin ninguna nube perfecto para un cumpleaños en la casa bridges había una pequeña celebración la razón el cumpleaños numero siete de Ezra el pequeño Ezra se veía muy contento eso era un cuadro hermoso de ver por un instante ese precioso momento todo fue perfecto pero ese momento termino lo que siguió a continuación fue algo que a ningún niño le debería pasar y menos en su cumpleaños.

Lo ultimo que Ezra vio de sus padres fue como a ellos los esposaban y los llevaban los soldados imperiales. El pequeño quiso correr hacia su madre pero una mira de ella lo hiso detenerse el mensaje era muy claro "_todo estará bien no te preocupes" _ esa mirada mando alivio al pequeño pero ese alivio termino cuando no vio a sus padres luego de eso el pequeño comprendió que su futuro su familia perfecta se había destruido y el pequeño al ser solo un infante no supe nada mas que hacer que llorar, llorar y gritar a sus padres que volvieran para su lastima nunca lo hicieron.

_No, sin dolor no hay ganador todo cuesta un valor…_

_Por el cual hay que luchar…._

_A pesar de tropezar de que importaría ganar si fue tan fácil llegar_

_A la meta y al final que más habrá._

Luego de que el imperio se llevara a sus padres Ezra comenzó a ver lo difícil que era la vida luego poco tiempo después de quedar huérfano el imperio prohibió la entrada a su casa por lo cual se vio obligado a caminar y vagar por las calles de lothal durante las noches sin refugio lo único que hacia es implorar a Dios por misericordia y por ayuda para su suerte Dios le contesto sin saber como salió de la ciudad y encontró una vieja torre que le serviría de refugio sin quejarse entro y esa noche por fin durmió. _"a si que esto es lo que llaman golpes de la vida" _ pensaba el pequeño pero aun en esos tiempos de crueldad sabia que no debía perder la esperanza por mas tiempo que tardara el sabia que no siempre seria igual y que algún día Dios se apiadaría de el y lo salvaría y lo ayudaría a no estar solo.

_Si, lo se a veces hay que ser golpeado para poder crecer_

_Y alcanzar un poco más de madures porque, no habría forma de saber_

_Manejar lo que vendrá…._

_Y aunque el dolor en esos tiempos puede ser tan cruel_

_Pero Dios no nos dejara permanecer haya más tiempo del que podamos soportar…._

A veces pensaba en todo el tiempo que había estado _solo_ que Dios se había olvidado de el y lo había dejado solo a su suerte estaba apunto de comprender que la misericordia de Dios es grande y darse cuenta que el que se había apartado de Dios era el y no Dios de el.

Ezra estaba en su torre mirando a la nada cuando de repente un caza estelar paso justo por encima suyo tuvo miedo y se asusto mas cuando el piloto salió del caza y empezó a golpear la puerta de abajo de la torre el piloto vio hacia arriba y Ezra se oculto en eso algo extraño paso el caza pareció tener problemas y empezó a temblar al punto de caer al suelo y destrozarse por completo algo inusual porque los cazas no se destruyen tan fácilmente Ezra había bajado pero no debió de a verlo echo el piloto lo vio y lo empezó a culpar de lo que había pasado pero Ezra lo negaba aunque no podía ocultar su pequeña risa el piloto ofendido agarro a Ezra de el cuello y quería ahorcarlo esa fue la primera vez que Ezra se defendió con la fuerza el por supuesto se asusto y salió corriendo al interior de la torre pero para su sorpresa ese piloto no volvió ni con refuerzos ni nada eso si era un milagro decidió que el ya no tenia que dudar de Dios nunca mas y con eso salió de su miedo a enfrentar al imperio y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

_No, quieres pasar dificultad pero a veces servirá_

_Para despertar el don que dentro hay_

_Y salir de la comodidad que te aferra a ese lugar_

_Y a la meta con firmeza avanzar._

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que el imperio se llevo a sus padres y tal cual Dios lo prometió no dejo que siguiera solo de echo le dio una nueva familia una familia que lucharía a su lado y aun así no dejo que la esperanza de volver a encontrar a sus padres se fuera y sabia que todo le que le había pasado paso por que Dios lo permitió y eso fue para fortalecerlo en cuerpo, alma y espíritu gracias a eso aprendió a manejar el dolor era cierto gracias a eso ya no tenia que sufrir era cierto ese camino no seria fácil pero era mucho mejor que estar solo y agradecía que Dios se hubiera apiadado y lo hubiera ayudado y lo seguiría ayudando siempre y de eso no le quedaba duda alguna.

_Si, lo se a veces hay que ser golpeado para poder crecer._

_Y alcanzar un poco más de madures porque no habría forma de saber_

_Manejar lo que vendrá…_

_Y aunque el dolor en esos tiempos puede ser tan cruel_

_Pero Dios no nos dejara permanecer haya mas tiempo del que podamos soportar…..._

_**FIN.**_

_**Nota de la autora: esta alabanza me gusto mucho y pense que se veria bien en este fic haci que espero les haya gustado no olviden dejarme su opinio Dios los Bendiga :).**_


End file.
